The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Generally, an audio system is installed in a vehicle so that a driver may listen to radio broadcasts and music while riding in the vehicle.
The audio system for a vehicle mainly includes an antenna, a media source (a radio tuner, a cassette player, a CD player, etc.), a sound wave corrector, an audible frequency amplifier, and a speaker.
Among the components constituting the audio system for a vehicle, the speaker is an important component for determining the indoor acoustic performance of the vehicle, and a woofer speaker for mid and low frequency ranges and a tweeter speaker for a high frequency range in order to realize stereo music may be used.
Among these two types of speakers, the tweeter speaker outputs a high frequency range of sounds with a short wavelength and strong directivity, and has characteristics that the sound quality characteristic of the audio system greatly changes according to the output direction.
We have discovered that such tweeter speaker has a problem in that the transmission efficiency is good only at a specific frequency range and the efficiency is reduced at other frequency ranges.